If Only It Was That Simple
by Orange Wind
Summary: Harry decides to take the offer that death is giving, and moves on, yet not to the afterlife. Harry has no idea what he's getting into. Look out world, Harry Potter's going to knock some skulls in. SPOILERS, read at your own discretion.
1. Where's This Train Lead

**If Only It Was That Simple**

By Orange Wind (AKA Daisuke of the Dark)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Code Geass. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K. Rowling. Code Geass belongs primarily to CLAMP and Sunrise.

**Legend:** "Talking", _'Thinking', _**"Loud Noises"**

**Summary:** Harry decides to take the offer that death is giving, and moves on, yet not to the afterlife. Harry has no idea what he's getting into. Look out world, Harry Potter's going to knock some skulls in. SPOILERS, read at your own discretion.

**Warnings:** Spoilers in the prologue, AU, Harry with a Geass, OOC Harry, OC's, Language, Etc, Etc, Etc..

* * *

Harry Potter was by no means an average man. Hell, he wasn't even an average wizard. When he was only a year old his parents were murdered by an evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, who in turn tried to murder him, but failed. Then when he was eleven he confronted the very same man, only to narrowly escape death from his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell.

The next year he faced an apparition of the Dark Lord, who again tried to kill him. In his third year at Hogwarts, he thought he was being hunted by the murderer Sirius Black, only to find out that Sirius was hunting his friend Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. Scabbers turned out to be a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew, who had betrayed his parents to Lord Voldemort.

Then forth year he was entered into a tournament, against his will he might add. At the end of the year he and the official Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, were transported by portkey to a graveyard. There Cedric was killed by Peter Pettigrew, and then Harry was used to bring back the body of ol-Tommy-boy, AKA Lord Voldemort.

After narrowing escaping, yet again he told the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge that Voldemort was back, only to get a sputtering minister back. Fifth year consisted of him and his cousin being attacked by Dementors, being tortured by a pink loving toad, and being haunted by dreams of corridor that he had never seen before. At the end of that year, he snuck into the ministry of magic to rescue his godfather, only to find out that his godfather wasn't there and that he was tricked. His godfather came to his rescue, with the order of the phoenix helping. In the end his godfather was murdered by Bellatrix LeStrange and Voldemort's existence was revealed to the public.

Sixth year was one of Harry's more normal years, with nothing happening till the end of the year. Dumbledore had gone hunting for a Horcrux with Harry, and ended up drinking a terrible potion that he had no idea what it did. Then when they get back to the school, they find it attacked by Death Eaters. Dumbledore was struck down by Severus Snape, the potions master of Hogwarts.

The next year Harry and his friends left to find the rest of Tommy-boy's Horcrux. They traversed all over, finding and destroying all but two, a Diadem and a snake. Harry and company found the diadem at Hogwarts, and destroyed it. Then Voldemort attacked the school, and Harry and his friends fought against Voldemort's Death Eaters. Harry went to face Voldemort, and was struck by the killing curse. He found himself in a strange reconstruction of Kings Cross, talking to Dumbledore.

This leads us to our current situation…

"Well Harry, this is where our journey comes to an end, and where you must make a choice." Dumbledore said, turning to face Harry. "A choice, sir?" Harry asked questionably. "Yes Harry, you can choose to move on, as you have done your part by making Tom Riddle mortal. Or Harry, you can go back, and help your friends stop Tom, and then live out the rest of your life. However Harry, you must make the choice that you feel is best." Dumbledore replied, ending with a small sigh.

"Professor, are you alright?" Harry asked with concern in his voice. "No Harry, I am not, I made many mistakes in my life, and I find myself wishing I could offer you another choice, another chance if you will." the aged professor confessed.

As if hearing his words, the space around them distorted until, where there was once one train, there were now two.

"Professor, what is that?" Harry asked, looking towards Dumbledore, only to find that the professor was gone! 'Well then, what to do? On the one hand I could go back and finish Tommy-boy, and live out the rest of my life. I could also move on, see my family, and all that. But, yet… I find myself wanting a new start, a new beginning, where no one knows me as the boy who lived, but as me.'

"I guess I've made up my mind." Harry said, taking a step towards the new train. "A fresh start will be good for me. After all that's happened what could go wrong?" He said, doors closing behind him. 'One life, for another' He thought, as the train drove away.

* * *

**AN:** Well there you have it. It's short, I'm planning to have one chapter for each episode of the anime, as well as several extra chapters. That's about 60-70 chapters. As for what waits for Harry, that's next chapter. Pairings will be announced as they come, however don't expect anything even remotely romantic. However feel free to suggest pairings.

**AN2: **Fixed up some grammar and spelling mistakes, and added a few warnings. Anyways, next chapter is up, for those who were waiting patiently. Also, leave a review on whether you want Harry to join Britannia or the Black Knights. However that won't be for a couple of chapters. I've narrowed the choices for pairings down to Milly, Cornelia, Kaguya, or Cecile.


	2. What Have I Gotten Myself Into

**If Only It Was That Simple**

By Orange Wind (AKA Daisuke of the Dark)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Code Geass. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K. Rowling. Code Geass belongs primarily to CLAMP and Sunrise.

**Legend:** "Talking", _'Thinking', _**"Loud Noises"**

**Summary:** Harry decides to take the offer that death is giving, and moves on, yet not to the afterlife. Harry has no idea what he's getting into. Look out world, Harry Potter's going to knock some skulls in. SPOILERS, read at your own discretion.

**Warnings:** Spoilers in the prologue, AU, Harry with a Geass, OOC Harry, OC's, Language, Etc, Etc, Etc...

* * *

"Ugh, what happened" Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. _'Last thing I remember was- Oh right, I got hit by the killing curse and met Dumbledore. Then I took that train that had spontaneously shown up. Now, where I am?_

Harry looked around. He found himself in a clearing, with a few flowers planted nearby.

'_Hm, I'll need to look around to determine where I am, however it's safe to assume that I'm not in Britain' _Harry mused, _'Now then, I'll need to… Why do I feel different, it's as if…"_

"What the…" was all that Harry managed to get out before he heard some rustling bushes. Out of the bushes popped three figures, all children. The first child was a young black haired boy of English decent, wearing some trousers and a shirt. The second child was also a boy, but with brown hair and an Asian appearance, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The third child was a young girl with Auburn hair, also of English decent, wearing a yellow dress. The girl was being carried by the Asian boy, and she had her eyes closed. All three appeared to have scratches on them, and they looked as if they had been traveling for a while, if the state of their clothes were any hint.

"We should make camp here" Harry heard the black haired boy say to his companions. "Ah, Lelouch, it looks like someone is already here." The brown haired boy sputtered out. "Who are you?" The boy, now known as Lelouch demanded.

'Me … I'm _'Crap, what should I say? If I tell them who I am they might know who I am. But if I don't they'll become suspicious. Ok, Harry. Think, what would Moody do? Hm, he'd probably shoot first and ask questions later. But they're only kids, and besides, I can't seem to find my wand. It must not have come with me. Anyways I think I'll play the amnesia card for now.'_ … I don't remember. The only thing I can remember is a bright light and then… I found myself here." _'Brilliant, it's only half a lie, so the chances of them being able to detect my lie are less than zero. Wait, since when did I start thinking like this? Could it be that my 'death, for lack of a better word, was the cause of this? Maybe that fragment of ol-Tommy-boy wasn't just sucking my magic from me. But now's not the time to be thinking of that.'_

"You don't remember your name? That's sad, my name's Nunnally, and this is my big brother Lelouch. Pleased to meet you" The auburn haired girl, now Nunnally spoke.

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi, nice to meet you." The boy holding Nunnally, Suzaku said.

"As my sister said I am Lelouch" Lelouch said as he stuck out his hand.

Harry took his hand and shook, feeling the aristocratic youth's hand. As he pulled his hand away Harry asked, "Not to be rude, but what are you three doing in the middle of the woods?"

"We're looking for the nearest Britannian settlement so Lelouch and Nunnally can find their relatives" Suzaku answered, "and you?"

"I don't know, like I said all I remember was a bright light and then, pop… right here." Harry answered.

Lelouch and Suzaku got up, leaving Nunnally with the stranger, each moving a short distance away to get firewood.

'_He doesn't know his own name, it must be really bad amnesia'_ Suzaku thought.

'_It doesn't add up, he looks to be lost. However, he's Britannian so that isn't right. What are you planning?' _Lelouch thought.

As they returned with their firewood, Suzaku's haul larger than Lelouch's, they rejoined the conversation.

"How about you come with us?" Nunnally suggested cheerfully.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be a burden." Harry said, _"Seriously, I know next to nothing about this 'Britannia, yet staying with these three would be my best chance to learn more.'_

"It's alright, you can come with us. Maybe when were near the settlement we can find out why you were out here." Lelouch said, _'Perfect, if he travels with us I can find out more about this guy. Of course we're not going to actively look for this guy's family. I need to get Nunnally to safety first.'_

"You really mean it? I can come with you?" Harry asked, shocked that they would allow him to travel with them.

"Yeah, it's only until we get to the settlement, and I'd feel bad if anything were to happen to you, and we were able to help" Suzaku interjected.

"Alright then, thanks" said Harry.

"But you're going to need a name, something that we can call you, until we find out more about you." Lelouch spoke up, "something that fits you, Harrison perhaps?"

"Harrison, where'd that come from?" Harry asked, _'Seriously, that's almost too close to Harry to be a coincidence.'_

"I don't know, something just told me it fit you" Lelouch answered, _'I can't help but trust you, yet... Even so, I'll be keeping my eye on you.'_

"Well, Harrison is a mouthful, so how about Harry" Harry said.

"Harry it is then" Suzaku said, "Welcome aboard Tokyo Express."

With that the four children sat around the campfire, unknowing of what the future holds.

* * *

**AN: **Yes, Harry is a child again, anyways seemed like a good spot to stop. Thanks for all the story alerts and favorites. Pairings have been narrowed down to Milly, Cornelia, Kaguya, or Cecile. I can see each one has potential, however don't expect any real relationships. I want to get more comfortable with writing before I start on the relationships. I went back and changed some mistakes with the Prologue. Reviews are appreciated, as some feedback on how I'm doing would help. Tell me whether Harry should join the Black Knights or Britannia. Next Chapter fasts forwards to the beginning of the actual series, so stay tuned for updates.


	3. The Day Another Demon Was Born

**If Only It Was That Simple**

By Orange Wind (AKA Daisuke of the Dark)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Code Geass. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K. Rowling. Code Geass belongs primarily to CLAMP and Sunrise.

**Legend:** "Talking", _'Thinking', _**"Loud Noises"**

**Summary:** Harry decides to take the offer that death is giving, and moves on, yet not to the afterlife. Harry has no idea what he's getting into. Look out world, Harry Potter's going to knock some skulls in. SPOILERS, read at your own discretion.

**Warnings:** Spoilers in the prologue, AU, Harry with a Geass, OOC Harry, OC's, Language, Etc, Etc, Etc...

* * *

_Seven Years Later; 2017 A.T.B._

'_Hm, It's been seven years since I meet you, Lelouch, as well as Nunnally and Suzaku. Yet in that time I have yet to discover more about how I came here. All I remember is the train, and a bright light. Everything else is a blur, every moment before then, gone. I guess the price for coming here was-'_

"Hey Harry are you alright" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking about how I came here" Harry replied. During the seven years that Harry has known Lelouch and Nunnally; he's shared everything he remembers with them. At first Lelouch was angry with Harry, finding out that he deliberately kept secrets from them. But after a while Lelouch forgave him, and their friendship has been stronger for it.

At the moment Harry and Lelouch were walking towards the school's parking lot, to retrieve Harry's motorbike, a present from the Ashford family on his sixteenth birthday. The reason they were taking the bike was simple; the two of them are skipping school or more specifically, Lelouch was skipping school.

Harry had graduated from Ashford Academy last year, when he was sixteen. His teachers called him a prodigy, and said that he could apply for most jobs and get in without a problem. However, for the moment Harry was studying the Ashford family library, not to get a job, but to figure out how he came to be in the world he finds himself in now.

"You're still no closer to figuring it out! I would have thought with the amount of time you spend in the library that you'd have some answers." Lelouch said with surprise, and grabbing a helmet, put it on.

"Yeah, well, you try finding the answers to dimensional physics, Mr. Chess-Master" Harry said with a grin, as he went to grab his helmet.

Starting the motorbike Harry set off to their destination.

* * *

Arriving at their destination Harry parked the bike, and they headed toward Room 264.

"So, tell me again. You're challenging the nobles, why?" Harry asked, _'After all, this'll be the sixteenth time this month you've faced the nobility. If you don't stop this, eventually word will get around, and people will become curious. Then, bam, Clovis wants to meet you, and by that point it's all over.'_

"I'm doing this to raise money for our fund. We can't keep relying on the Ashford's, and eventually, if enough pressure is applied financially, they'll sell us out." Lelouch replied. _'Not to mention, we'll need money to eventually overthrow Britannia.'_

"Yeah, but still if you keep doing this Clovis might notice, and then we're finished" Harry said, frowning.

"Relax a few more games and then I'll stop for a few months. You know the nobles, if something disappears for a while, then it no longer exists." Lelouch told him, _'After all, most people have forgotten the Vi Britannia's.'_

"Alright, I'll trust you on this, but please be careful." Harry said, more to himself then to Lelouch.

"We're here" Lelouch said.

Walking inside the boys were able to catch the words of the noble "Hm, did your substitute arrive?"

"Oh, thank heavens I'm saved. Are things going well at school?" His opponent, an elderly gentleman said.

"What have we here, schoolboys?" the noblemen said, with a tone of humor.

"Well look at this, a nobleman." Lelouch said.

"We're fine, James." Harry replied to the older man, James.

The nobleman struck the table with his nail filer, and said "I envy you kids today; you have so much time on your hands, time for regrets." The noble sneered, "What's your name?"

"Lelouch, Lamprouge" Lelouch replied, thinly veiled disgust in his tone.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you on this one Lelouch." Harry said, eyeing the chessboard.

"Harry, when do you think we would have to leave for me to make the next class?" Lelouch enquired, not breaking eye contact with the noble.

"Twenty minutes, fifteen if there's no traffic." Harry replied curiously.

"Then I'll be sure to finish early, so we won't have to worry." Lelouch said, with a small smile. "I'll need nine minutes, and by the way about yesterday?" Lelouch said, sitting down.

"Understood sir, we'll discuss it later." James replied.

"Nine minutes? You only have twenty seconds per move!" the noble said, surprised at the teens calm facade.

"Enough time" Lelouch said, picking up the black king.

"Hm, you start with the king. Ahahahahahaha" the noble laughed.

Lelouch just smiled as the game started.

* * *

The noble's face as they left was priceless. Harry collected the reward, and then Lelouch and Harry both headed down to the lobby.

"I love seeing you play against the nobility. When they lose they always pay out of pride. By the way you beat your old record by twelve seconds." Harry said, laughing.

"What was that, I could have sworn that you were trying to convince me to stop playing against the nobles?" Lelouch said laughter evident in his voice.

"Well, you could always challenge one of the Japanese; they have some pretty unorthodox strategies." Harry said.

Walking out of the building, Harry and Lelouch saw a crowd of people standing in front of a news monitor.

"**We apologize for the delay. Now his royal highness, Prince Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia, will address the nation." **A voice on the monitor said.

Clovis appeared on screen and began speaking. **"To all my imperial subjects; including of course the many cooperative elevens who choose to serve the Empire of Britannia. Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart. The remnants are filled with rage and sadness."** Clovis began to show emotion, but Lelouch and Harry knew it was false.

"**However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the wellbeing of one and all." **Clovis proclaimed loudly.

"**Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty." **Clovis said, ending his speech.

The voice from before chimed in, **"A moment of silence please."**

Harry began, prepping the bike, as Lelouch climbed into the side car. Both were reflecting on Clovis' words.

* * *

As they were driving along the highway, Harry asked, "That move you made, why'd you start with the king?"

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch replied.

"Thinking about your father?" Harry asked.

"Hm, you know me way too much." Lelouch said.

A horn sounded behind them. Looking back, they saw a truck.

"Oh crap" Harry yelled, moving the bike out of harm's way.

The truck turned left into an abandoned construction site. Harry stopped to bike, and examined the engine.

"Well, the engines busted. So we'll have to get it towed. Cause no way I'm pushing it back to the school." Harry cried out.

"Ah Harry, maybe we should go help them out." Lelouch said.

"You go; I have to call the tow company." Harry said, already dialing the number.

But Lelouch had already left by the time Harry turned around.

* * *

After Harry finished explaining the situation to the tow company he turned around to look for Lelouch. _'Where is he, he was just here a second ago. Wait, where's that truck? Could he have… no he's not that stupid, right?'_

Looking around Harry spotted no one but a few bystanders. Picking up his phone Harry used his GPS function to try to locate Lelouch. _'Come on, come on, if I can just-, WHAT? He's in the ghetto. But how? There's no way unless… THAT IDIOT. I told him not to climb on top of those, does he listen? NOOOO.'_

As Harry was having his mental rant, he ran as fast as he could towards one of the entrances into the ghetto.

* * *

Tracing Lelouch's phone was easy, however Harry soon found out that it was a lot harder to get into the ghettos. Running through the old subway tunnels, Harry soon came across a deserted subway station. Looking around, he saw a truck similar to the one that had crashed into the construction site earlier. Prying open the side, he saw a capsule. Looking it over, Harry determined that it was meant to hold either a very strong person, or a gas.

Hearing movement behind him, Harry turned around.

"So, another school boy shows up" a figure said.

The area was bathed in light. Temporarily blinded, Harry could do nothing as he heard the man, most likely a soldier, blather on about how his supperior had to shoot the man who found the truck. Harry caught a name, Kururugi! _'So, Suzaku joined the military. And they shot him. What a waste of potential. But damn, what can I do? They shot Suzaku, and will probably shoot me as well. If only there was some way I could-'_

'_Do you desire a way out?'_ Harry heard a voice, yet it was in his head. _'If I give you power could you go on? I propose a deal. In return for this power, you must help me with in an endeavor of mine.'_

'_Power, what kind of power? WHO ARE YOU?' _Harry screamed in his head.

'_A power unlike any other, while you live among humans, this power will set you apart. Ultimately, it will be up to you to control it. Will you accept my contract?' the voice was heard._

'_Very well, I accept this contract' _Harry said, mentally.

"Very well then." The voice said.

Harry felt a sharp pain in his head, followed by an overwhelming sense of power. He had no idea what it was, but he'd use it.

"Say, how should a man who hates the military treat them?" Harry asked.

"What are you trying to say, boy?" The man said.

"What I'm saying is DIE!" Harry screamed, as electricity flew from his body.

"What is this-"was all the man managed to get out before he, along with his comrades, were killed by the electric current flowing through their bodies.

"This power! What is this power?" Harry said aloud.

"Maybe I can answer that?" The same voice from earlier said, stepping out of the shadows.

* * *

**AN: **I was so motivated to write another chapter**. **So now we get to the fun stuff. Harry is now 17; both Nunnally and Lelouch know that he's from a different world, yet nothing else. Harry has forgotten everything about his old world except his name, and the train. Yes, Harry has a geass, yet it's more like a certain contractor's (Darker than Black) power than anything else. Just assume that I'm using the manga style geass powers. The voice that gave Harry his geass will be reveled in the next chapter. Harry will get a knightmare. However that's in about two or three chapters. Review and You'll get a cookie.

Thanks to the following reviewer; CaughtinalandSlide, for being my first reviewer. 2 Cookies for reviewing, as well as a cookie in reserve for the review that you'll most likely give.

This is Orange Wind, sayanora!


	4. D2?

**If Only It Was That Simple**

By Orange Wind (AKA Daisuke of the Dark)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Code Geass. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K. Rowling. Code Geass belongs primarily to CLAMP and Sunrise.

**Legend:** "Talking", "_Cell Phone Usage" 'Thinking', _**"Loud Noises"**

**Summary:** Harry decides to take the offer that death is giving, and moves on, yet not to the afterlife. Harry has no idea what he's getting into. Look out world, Harry Potter's going to knock some skulls in. SPOILERS, read at your own discretion.

**Warnings:** Spoilers in the prologue, AU, Harry with a Geass, OOC Harry, OC's, Language, Etc, Etc, Etc..

* * *

Stepping out of the shadows was a young man around eighteen of Brittanian decent, with orange hair done in a ponytail with the bangs framing his face. The man had on a black muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, black plated boots and gloves, a black headband, and an open black cloak, going down to his knees, with white diamond patterns along the bottom. All in all, he looked pretty intimidating, especially with his glowing red eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Forgotten me already, have you." The man said smirking, "I'm D.D. (D2)"

"D.D., what kind of name is that?" Harry asked, "And why give me this power?"

"My name is my own" D.D replied, "And I see potential in you."

"Potential, what do you mean?" Harry asked, surprised by the man's blunt honesty.

"What I mean, is that I think you have potential to do many things in this world." D.D replied.

"Alright then, but what is this power, the one you gave me?" Harry asked.

"We best retreat into the tunnels, or into the settlement, if we want to avoid suspicion from the deaths of Prince Clovis' royal guard." D.D. said, ignoring him. D.D turned to leave; heading towards what Harry presumed was a shortcut to the settlement.

* * *

It was awhile later that Harry and D.D. arrived at Harry's warehouse. The warehouse stored, among other things, two Sutherland simulators, four Gloustars, three Sutherlands, two Glascos, and one Knightmare covered by a large sheet. Harry and Lelouch used the warehouse to store old Knightmares they found. They found out that Harry had a knack for piloting and mechanics, and so Harry found himself in charge of expanding on already existing technology.

"Alright, we're here. Now tell me more about this power you gave me." Harry asked impatiently.

"Hm, nice place you have here." D.D. said, ignoring Harry's question.

'_Is he deliberately avoiding answering my questions?'_ Harry thought, "Yeah, it's nice. But WHAT ABOUT THIS POWER?"

"Hm, alright. You don't have to be like that. The power I gave you is known as Geass. It takes many different forms, depending on who wields it. The power of the king manifests, depending on what your deepest desire is. In your case it was a desire to solve your problems." D.D. said, looking at Harry with a piercing stare.

"My problems?" Harry said more to himself then to D.D., "Can this power really solve all my problems?"

"Not all of them, as each Geass has some form of a drawback. However since you're not suffering from any physical problems, your Geass drawback must be mental." D.D. said.

'_A drawback! Hm, I should have expected that such a power wouldn't come without a price. Which reminds me?' _"You mentioned something about how I needed to help you in an endeavor of yours. What could a man like you possibly need from a man like me? Shouldn't you be able to do whatever it is you want, by yourself?" Harry said, looking back at D.D., who was tinkering with one of the Sutherland simulators.

"If I could retrieve her without help, I would. However, do to my… abilities, I would be captured, and used just like her." D.D. said, not looking up from the screen of the simulator. "Your task is to help me find a woman by the name of C.C."

"C.C.?" Harry asked.

"Yes, if you help me find her, you can consider our contract fulfilled. In addition to this I would be willing to fight in this war you're planning." D.D. replied.

"How do you-" Harry began.

"Oh, come now boy. Do you really expect me to believe that you're not planning to fight in a war? Half of this stuff would be confiscated by the military on principle. And the other half destroyed." D.D. turned away from the simulator, a percentage of one hundred displayed on the screen, in big red letters.

Harry was wide eyed after seeing this, because he could never score higher then ninety nine on the simulator, yet this near stranger was able to. "Very well, do you have any idea where she could-"Harry started only to be interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. "Could you hold on a minute?" and walking away, Harry answered his phone.

"_Lelouch, is that you? Where've you been? Are you out of the ghettos yet_?" Harry asked

"_Yes it's me, and how much do you know about the ghettos?"_ Lelouch answered and asked.

"_Enough to know that the royal guard almost executed you."_ Harry replied.

"_Ah, nevermind. Are you at the Academy?" _Lelouch asked.

"_No, I'm actually at the safe house, with a guest who saved my life" _Harry replied, turning back to look at D.D., who was now looking at some of the spare Knightmare parts lying around.

"_A guest! Can he be trusted?" _Lelouch asked.

"_I don't know, but he offered to help us out in fighting Britannia if I do him a favor." _Harry said. _"And considering he scored a hundred on the simulator, I'll probably help him."_

"_Alright, I'll be there in thirty minutes. I have something to tell you anyways." _Lelouch said, hanging up.

"Hey, D.D. You said that this power would allow me to solve my problems, right?" Harry asked, after closing his phone.

"That is correct, however, like I said, it won't solve all your problems. More than likely, you can only manifest your power as electricity. Why don't you try it on of these Knightmares?" D.D. said.

Walking up to one of the broken Sutherlands, Harry started concentrating on the power he felt before, only instead of thinking of destruction he thought of restoration. At first, nothing happened. But then, right before his eyes, the Sutherland started to emit electricity, which sought out spare parts. Within ten seconds, the formerly broken Sutherland was repaired by the power of Harry's Geass.

* * *

Lelouch stepped into the warehouse amid the cheers of Harry. Looking for him, he found Harry working on his project, a Knightmare covered in white and black armor. Stepping up to the monstrosity Lelouch looked up to Harry and said in an amused, "It's almost completed, what exactly happened while I was gone?"

Startled, Harry gave a jump. Looking towards the former prince, Harry laughed, "It's complicated."

"So I can see. You said you had a guest, where are they?" Lelouch asked.

"He's in the back room, playing on one of the simulators. But before you 'interrogate' him, there's something we need to talk about." Harry replied, motioning Lelouch to sit down.

Once he was settled in Lelouch asked, "Alright, what do you need to talk about?"

Instead of answering the question, Harry just said, "Watch."

Holding out his hand towards one of the scape piles laying around, Harry sent electricity towards it, intent on making the metal blow up.

Lelouch could only watch in fascination as volts of electricity went sailing towards the metal. Upon contact, the metal instantly heated up, then melted, then finally 'boom'.

Looking towards his now smirking friend, Lelouch could only say, "Explain."

"Well, you know that guest I said we had, right?" Harry began. At Lelouch's nod, he continued, "Well, he's the one who gave it to me, this power I mean. He called it Geass, and explained that I can use it for achieving an end to my problems!" Harry explained. "I tested it out on one of the broken Sutherlands earlier, and it took about ten seconds to fix itself up."

"Hm, but how did you acquire such a power, what led you to gain this ability?" Lelouch asked, staring at his friend.

So Harry explained everything, from following Lelouch into the subway till now. Lelouch was staring into space, trying to digest what he had just heard. Then Lelouch turned to his friend and said, "I have some things I need to tell you as well."

And tell them he did. By the end of Lelouch's story, Harry could only gape open-mouthed at his friend. Regaining his wits, Harry cleared his throat, "Let me get this straight. You led one of the resistance cells against Clovis' forces. And not only were you winning, but you snuck into the command center and killed your brother! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE? From what I've heard, Cornelia was supposed to pass through Area 11, to make sure the infrastructure is alright. But now, due to what you've done, she'll most likely takeover as Viceroy."

"I know that what I did was rash, but I had to. HE FIGURED OUT MY IDENTITY FOR GOD'S SAKE. YOU THINK I LIKE KILLING FAMILY? Even if he didn't deserve it, I still would have killed him… for Nunnally's safety." Lelouch said, little more than a whisper at the end.

"So, when are you heading back to Ashford?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Tonight, but first I need to have a little chat with 'our' guest" Lelouch answered.

With that, the two headed towards the back room, one of them intent on getting some answers.

* * *

**AN: **Well, we finally get to meet the mysterious D.D. who seems to have a connection with C.C. How this will affect the story remains to be seen. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. They're like anti-lazy pills, helping me write this story. A few answers to some reviews first;

_**lostmagic564:**_Harry has forgotten most of his past memories, due to the price of crossing dimensions. I honestly believe that something that BIG would take more than some sentimental words from an old man. The only reason Harry still remains as Harry is due in part to Lelouch, and also due to the leftover scraps of memories that have Harry's personality attached to them. Also, on the question of Harry's magic, 'it remains to be seen just how closely related, Geass and magic really are'

_**Jannelly Slytherin:**_Thanks, wasn't really thinking of leaving them like that, but thanks! Also, you'll find out whether Lelouch keeps his Geass in the next chapter.

_**Time Hollow:**_You were able to guess that far ahead! Wow, I'm impressed. And the answer to your question is in _lostmagic564_'s review.


	5. What's Next

**If Only It Was That Simple**

By Orange Wind (AKA Daisuke of the Dark)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Code Geass. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K. Rowling. Code Geass belongs primarily to CLAMP and Sunrise.

**Legend:** "Talking", "_Cell Phone Usage",_ _'Thinking', _**"Loud Noises"**

**Summary:** Harry decides to take the offer that death is giving, and moves on, yet not to the afterlife. Harry has no idea what he's getting into. Look out world, Harry Potter's going to knock some skulls in. SPOILERS, read at your own discretion.

**Warnings:** Spoilers in the prologue, AU, Harry with a Geass, OOC Harry, OC's, Language, Etc, Etc, Etc..

* * *

_The Next Day_

Lelouch was dozing off in the student council room, while Milly, Shirley, Nina, and Rivalz were balancing the club budgets. Lelouch was thinking back to the conversation he had with D.D. _'So that woman, C.C. was it? She gave me this power. When I told him that she was dead, he didn't seem concerned in the slightest. Almost as if he expected it. After that, he left. Said something about helping us with our rebelli-'_

"Wake up Lelouch! I know you were sleeping, your hand stopped moving!" Milly's voice interrupted Lelouch's thoughts.

Lelouch looked up towards Milly, "Well, you don't have to beat me up over it do you?"

"Ah, serves you right for ditching class yesterday." Rivalz interjected.

"Hm, funny because that's the same thing you did yesterday as well" Harry said as he walked into the room.

"Wh- How do you know about that?" Rivalz asked.

"I have my sources." Harry said, sitting down at the table. "Anyways, don't you have a budget to balance?"

In return for unrestricted access to their library, the Ashford family asked that Harry help every once in a while with various activities, such as making sure Milly stayed on task with assigned tasks.

"He's right you know. If we don't get the club activities budget in order then there won't be money left for anything at all." Milly said, slapping a rolled up bundle of papers in her hand.

From her chair at the computer Nina added, "And if it comes to that point-"

"The equestrian club will be pissed. We don't want them coming in here on horseback." Rivalz said, flailing his arms around.

Milly paused for a second, "Rivalz, can't you be a more serious student council member?"

"It would have been nice if you notified us about this mess a day ago." Shirley interrupted.

"I would have to say a day later, then we would have given up." Rivalz said.

"Good idea, we can still do that." Lelouch added.

"GUTS" Milly yelled.

"Are you trying that guts spell again?" Harry asked.

"Yep, I want you people to start putting your all into this." Milly said, pointing towards everyone but Harry.

"I really don't think that your magic's going to do a whole lot." Harry said. Suddenly he felt an odd deja-vu moment.

"Actually, it's got me going Madam President." Shirley said.

"Supple and willing, that's what I like." Milly responded.

"I train hard in the gymnastics club." Shirley stated.

"That's not what I was getting at." Milly said, staring at Shirley, "You're a ten, from what I've seen in the girl's bathroom anyway. You've been filling out in all the right places, huh?"

"He, he" Rivalz snickered.

"Wh- What are you talking about you perve." Shirley said, covering herself up.

* * *

As they were balancing the budget, across town a certain red haired immortal was wandering the ghettos. D.D. was looking for something, known only to him.

"Hm, seems I was right. That boy is entertaining, especially considering this." D.D. mused as he held out a small stick.

* * *

Harry was heading towards the warehouse when he felt it, a feint pain in his head, similar to a headache. _'Wha- What is this, why does my head hurt so much. It's as if my entire mind is being ripped apart.'_

The last thing Harry saw before blacking out was a figure in a white jumpsuit.

* * *

_"Hey, Harry. When you get this message call me. I think I may have found one of the people I was telling you about." _Lelouch said, leaving a message on Harry's cell. It wasn't odd that Harry wasn't picking up, as he often lost track of time when he was working on one of the Knightmares.

"Sayoko, can you do me a favor?" Lelouch asked as he passed the Japanese maid.

"Yes, my lord. What do you need?" Sayoko said, turning to face Lelouch.

"I want you to play the message on this tape to the bathroom phone in seven minutes, afterwards destroy the tape. When you are finished you should remember me asking you to prepare dinner." Lelouch commanded, Geass symbol in his eye.

"It will be done as you instructed." Sayoko said, as the Geass command took effect, red rings surrounding her eyes.

'_Excellent, with this I can finally begin my conquest of Britannia.'_ Lelouch thought with a smirk.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sooooooo sorry for having this out so late. For those who aren't aware, the States were recently hit by a fierce mid-summer storm. It uprooted trees, turned semis over, caused a whole bunch of damage, and knocked out power for almost everyone. I got my power back a couple of days ago, but was too busy helping my family with cleanup to consider writing. However I'm back, with TWO chapters. Hopefully these will satisfy you all, until I can next post. Also, in this chapter Harry begins to have a more boosted memory of his previous life, see if you can find where. D.D. appears to be more than just an ordinary code barer, with a connection to Harry's previous life. (Hm, I wonder who he could be) We also see that, yes Lelouch does retain his Geass. Now for the reviews not covered in the last chapter:

_**CyrusDiamon:**_ Here are the next two chapters, and you'll find out more about Harry's power as the story goes on.

_**Raven Marcus:**_ Thanks, hope you enjoy the story.


	6. Three Days Later

**If Only It Was That Simple**

By Orange Wind (AKA Daisuke of the Dark)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Code Geass. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K. Rowling. Code Geass belongs primarily to CLAMP and Sunrise. Also, please note that Darker Than Black, is not mine, and belongs to its owner.

**Legend:** "Talking", "_Cell Phone Usage",_ _'Thinking', _**"Loud Noises"**

**Summary:** Harry decides to take the offer that death is giving, and moves on, yet not to the afterlife. Harry has no idea what he's getting into. Look out world, Harry Potter's going to knock some skulls in. SPOILERS, read at your own discretion.

**Warnings:** Spoilers in the prologue, AU, Harry with a Geass, OOC Harry, OC's, Language, Etc, Etc, Etc...

* * *

Harry woke up with a splitting headache. If he had to guess, it would have to be the drawbacks from using Geass. '_What were those strange memories? It's as if they're mine, but yet … they're not.'_

"Ah, I see you're awake. That's good, I was worried you weren't going to get up" A familiar voice rang out.

"D.D. what are you doing here? …Were you the one who knocked me out?" Harry asked, slightly angry.

"No, that wasn't me. It was the one I'm looking for, C.C." D.D answered calmly.

"How do you know, and you still haven't answered my question." Harry said, irritation visibly showing.

"Well, first off this was found next to you." D.D. said, holding up a bundle. It was a bunch of green hair, tied together in a knot. "As well as this." D.D continued, handing over a note.

Harry skimmed over the note; _D.D. Hope your well, it's been awhile. You might want to make sure your contractor is more resistant to my powers. Signed C.C._

Harry looked up from the note. "So, C.C knocked me out with some power, and then you found me."

"Correct, however I'm not here to talk to you about that." D.D. said, frowning.

"Then what exactly are you here to talk about?" Harry asked, confusion evident in his tone.

"Your memories and why you are here." D.D stated, turning to stare at Harry.

"My memories?" Harry asked, "What could you possibly know about me?"

"I know a lot about you, Harry James Potter. You come from another dimension, and I've been sent to help you." D.D said in a monotone.

"Help me, you?" Harry asked, "Why, who would be gaining anything from sending me here? Not to mention scattering my memories, only for me gain them again."

"Well for starters, Death would have much to gain, as well as Merlin, your parents, and the entire wizarding world." D.D. replied, "As for your scattered memories, that was a drawback from being sent to another dimension."

"Anyways, you were sent here by Death, so that you can gain the skills needed to help, not only this world, but your own." D.D. continued, "As we speak, your dimension is frozen in time, and will remain as such until you gain the skills required to bring about peace."

"So, let me get this straight. I'm sent here by D-E-A-T-H, to gain the skills needed to bring peace to this world, and my own? Why me?" Harry asked.

"Because you are a child of prophecy, the one to bring about peace. Without you the entire world is doomed to tare itself apart." D.D. stated, turning towards the window, "You have an opportunity very few ever receive."

"Hm, you don't suppose I have a choice in this?" Harry asked, with an almost pleading tone.

"Nope!" D.D. replied grinning, "However I think that you'll find the upsides are worth having to save two different worlds."

"Like the Geass you gave me?" Harry questioned.

"Exactly, just like that." D.D. said, smiling.

Just then Harry's phone took the opportunity to ring, interrupting the conversation.

"Do you…" Harry asked, leaving the rest of his sentence hanging.

"Not at all" D.D. replied, grinning, as he walked out of the room.

"_Talk to me, what's the situation?"_ Harry asked.

"_Harry, is that you? Where've you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last three days."_ Lelouche's voice sounded from the other end.

"_I'll tell you later, what did you need?"_ Harry asked impatiently.

"_You remember the terrorists I told you about?"_ Lelouch asked.

"_Yeah, what of it?"_ Harry replied.

"_Well, I've made contact with the group. Turns out one of the terrorists goes to Ashford."_ Lelouch said, _"I scheduled to meet them later today, was hoping you would be there."_

"_I'll be there, just tell me where to meet, and at what time."_ Harry replied.

"_Meet me outside Tokyo tower at three. Bring a disguise."_ Lelouch said, hanging up afterwords.

"So, you'll need a disguise? Maybe I can help." D.D. said, walking back into the room.

"Do you make it a habit of eavesdropping?" Harry deadpanned.

"Yes, now I believe this will help you with your meeting." D.D. grinned, holding out a black briefcase.

Opening it, Harry could only chuckle. "Yes, I believe this will help me quite nicely."

* * *

**AN: **Yikes, sorry about not updating. I had a hard time trying to envision what I wanted the Harry-D.D. conversation to turn out. However it's here, so there. Harry finds out what D.D. really is. As for what's in the briefcase, well you'll find out next chapter. On to the reviews:

_**Janelly Slytherin:**_ Hope I didn't ruin D.D.'s mysterious image.

_**Angelcerise:**_ Thanks, hope you enjoy the chapter.

_**killroy225:**_ Here's the next chapter!

So there are the reviews. Remember, the more reviews, the more motivation I have to write, which means faster updates. Also while it's still are far ways off, I'm working on another story. It's a Harry Potter fic, with some elements of Anime. Also, I just released another story, Unexpected Expectations, a Harry Potter/ Pokémon Emerald crossover. Tell me what you think. This is Orange Wind, sayanora.

By the Way, I was hoping that someone would draw some fan art. If you do, please let me know, THANKS!


	7. Zero

**If Only It Was That Simple**

By Orange Wind (AKA Daisuke of the Dark)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Code Geass. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K. Rowling. Code Geass belongs primarily to CLAMP and Sunrise. Also, please note that Darker Than Black, is not mine, and belongs to its owner.

**Legend:** "Talking", "_Cell Phone Usage",_ _'Thinking', _**"Loud Noises",** _[Flashback]_

**Summary:** Harry decides to take the offer that death is giving, and moves on, yet not to the afterlife. Harry has no idea what he's getting into. Look out world, Harry Potter's going to knock some skulls in. SPOILERS, read at your own discretion.

**Warnings:** Spoilers in the prologue, AU, Harry with a Geass, OOC Harry, OC's, Language, Etc, Etc, Etc...

* * *

_Outside Tokyo Tower; 3 pm_

Harry and D.D. were waiting for Lelouch to show up, Harry with briefcase in hand. _'Where is he? He said three, but I don't see him. What could be taking him?'_ Harry thought.

As if knowing that Harry was waiting impatiently, his phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D. he saw LELOUCH displayed in bright letters.

"_Where are you? I'm by Tokyo Tower as you requested, but you have yet to appear."_ Harry said, rather impatiently.

"_Sorry, I had a difficult time retrieving my outfit than expected, wait for me near the parking garage alley." _Lelouch said, disturbing Harry's tirade before it could start.

"_Alright I'm on my way."_ Harry said, closing his cell. Picking up his briefcase, Harry began a casual stroll towards the meeting point, D.D. following behind him.

Arriving at the alley, Harry was surprised to see Lelouch already there. Lelouch also had a briefcase in hand, most likely holding his disguise.

"So, who are we meeting with? I know you said they go to Ashford, but beyond that I have no real clue." Harry asked, ready to start on the assignment.

"First, could you tell me where you've been for the last three days? Nunnally and I have been worried sick. Nunnally thought you were jumped while in the ghettos." Lelouch asked, wanting answers before giving his own.

"Was knocked out by C.C., the person we're supposed to be looking for. She used some power to mess with my head. I wake up a couple of days later with memories that I thought I lost. D.D. tells me that he's so sort of guardian/helper, and now I'm here." Harry answered apathetically, as if this happened all the time.

Lelouch glanced towards D.D. "O…k, well the person we're meeting with is one, Kallen Kozuki. She's a member of the terrorists I helped in Shinjuku. While at Ashford she goes by her father's name, Statfeld. She suspected me as the one who helped her in Shinjuku, but she now suspects whoever is going to meet her today." Lelouch explained.

"So that's what you meant when you said we needed a disguise." Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, now here's the plan…"

* * *

_Tokyo Tower; 4 pm_

Standing inside Tokyo Tower was a young woman, with dark red hair, wearing an Ashford Academy uniform. The woman, Kallen was, unbeknownst to the Brittanians around her, a terrorist. Well, to be more accurate she was a 'rebel'. She was fighting to resist Brittanian rule. Which is ironic considering she's half Brittanian.

'_Sixteen hundred hours at Tokyo Tower. Why here of all places?' _Kallen asked rhetorically.

Nearby a couple of men, Kallen's companions were walking around. They were whispering in hushed voices, probably talking about who they were going to meet, which they were.

"Kururugi was the one who contacted us wasn't it?" The one in a green shirt, Sugiyama asked.

"Hard to say." The leader, a man in a jacket, Ohgi replied.

"Yeah, but he might have been arrested after his communication with Kallen." The guy in the blue shirt, Yoshida suggested.

Then we're in danger here, we should go." Sugiyama replied.

Just then the tower paging machine went off. **"Attention please, paging Ms. Kallen Statfeld of Ashford Academy. One of your personal affects has been turned in at the kiosk on the observation deck. I repeat…"**

The resistance members froze when they heard Kallen's name. Turning around they were met with nothing but air.

* * *

Kallen stepped up to the kiosk and approached one of the ladies working. "Excuse me?"

"Hi I'm assuming this phone is yours Miss." The woman said, holding out a phone.

Kallen took the phone and stared at it for a few seconds before the woman at the desk asked, "Is something wrong Miss? It is yours isn't it?"

"Ah, yeah thank you so much." Kallen said turning away and walking towards the windows.

Kallen observed the phone, while in the background Ohgi and the others were putting up a façade about how Prince Clovis' death was a shame.

Suddenly the phone rang. _'Zero' _Kallen observed. Picking it up she said, _"Hello"_

* * *

Walking away from the tower, briefcases in hand were Lelouch and Harry, D.D. having already left for the meeting point. Lelouch had a phone in his other hand.

"_I want you to board the outbound train on Loopline Five, and bring your friends." _Lelouch said.

"_What?"_ Kallen answered.

* * *

_Outbound Train on Loopline Five; around 5:30 pm_

Kallen was staring at her phone, waiting for it to ring. The intercom went on, **"Attention all passengers, if you become aware of any suspicious items onboard, please let train personnel know.**

Kallen flinched, looking around. She hoped that no one was staring at her. To her relief everyone was looking out the windows. Just then her phone rang.

"_What now?"_ Kallen asked.

"_Face forward and look to your right."_ The voice, different from the voice before said.

'_Why is his voice different?_' Kallen wondered. Regardless she did as the voice asked.

"_What do you see?"_ The same voice from before asked.

"_The Brittanian city, it was stolen away from us, and built on our sacrifice."_ Kallen replied.

"_And on the left?"_ The voice asked. Kallen glanced towards the left window.

"_I see our city; remnants of a desiccated city after the Brittanians sucked it dry."_ Kallen replied bitterly.

"_Good answer, now make your way to the front of the train."_ The voice from before, Zero said, hanging up the phone.

Without a word, Kallen motioned for her companions to follow her. Making her way towards the front, Kallen noticed that people seemed to be ignoring her, as if they were in a trance.

'_That's strange, how could they just ignore us? Normally there would be some comments about letting 'elevens' on the train, buts it's as if they're hypnotized.'_ Kallen observed.

Arriving at the front passenger car, Kallen stopped. In front of her were three figures, two of them were sitting, while the other was standing. All three were facing away from the arriving group.

"Which one of you was on the phone?" Kallen asked.

Yoshida interjected, "You think this is a trap?"

Kallen continued, "Well, which one of you was it, who ordered that ceasefire at Shinjuku?"

Sugiyama, tired of being ignored, yelled, "Hey we're talking to you!"

As if his words had an effect, the figure in the center, the one standing turned around. As he turned around, the train darkened, signalizing that they were in a tunnel.

Finally the figure spoke. "What do you think of my tour of the settlement?"

"Your tour?" Ohgi said, confused.

"Come on, there's no way it was this joker." Sugiyama said.

"We wanted you to fully grasp the two" The figure continued.

"The settlement" The figure on the right, the masked figure said.

"And the ghetto." The figure on the left, the one only one without a mask, said.

Ohgi stepped forward, "Yeah we know. There's a difference between us and them. A very harsh one, and that's why we resist."

The figure on the right chuckled.

"You have something to say PUNK?" Sugiyama said angrily.

"It seems to me that these are just a bunch of children throwing a temper tantrum." The masked figure said.

"Are you calling us a bunch of kids?" Yoshida said, moving forward.

"All he's saying is that, to Britannia, your nothing more than a nuisance." The figure on the left said.

"WHY I OUGHT TO-" Sugiyama yelled, stepping forward.

"ENOUGH, you should know your enemy. It is not people, but Britannia itself." Zero interjected, "It is a war you must wage but not on the innocent. Take up your sword, fight for justice."

"Oh please, that's easy enough to say isn't it? Hiding behind that mask. Why should we even trust you?" Kallen shouted.

"She's right, you should lose the mask." Yoshida said.

"Right, are you going to show us your face or not." Ohgi said.

"Very well, I'll show you, but not now. Rather than my face bare witness to my power. If I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust. If you wish to help, meet me by the old junkyard, two hours from now." Zero said, turning towards the train exit.

"Can we at least get your names?" Ohgi asked.

"I am Zero." The man, Zero said. Wearing a suit of mostly purple and gold, with a black mask with a purple oval where facial features would be, and a long cape, Zero looked the part of an eccentric leader.

"D.D." The unmasked figure said. He had on a black muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, black plated boots and gloves, a black headband, and an open black cloak, going down to his knees, with white diamond patterns along the bottom. In addition, his orange hair done up in a ponytail, as well as his clearly Brittanian features made the man someone to be wary of.

"Raijin" the othe masked figure said. He was wearing a black cloak with a green undercoat, black gloves, black boots, and a white mask with a purple lightning bolt over the black eyeholes and a thin line where the mouth should be. Also of note, was that the figure had black messy hair. Raijin definitely looked as imposing as his namesake.

With that, the three disappeared off the train.

* * *

**AN:** Yay, long chapter. Well longer. Anyways Zero finally makes an appearance, along with D.D. and Raijin. For those who don't know Raijin is the name of the Shinto god of Lightning (I think, I know he has something to do with storms). As for why D.D. didn't cover his face, it's simple. He has no reason to. Zero is wearing what he wore in the Anime, D.D. is wearing what he wore in Chapter 3 (Technically 4, but the first chapter is a prologue), and Raijin is wearing what Hei wears in Darker than Black, including the mask(Congrats to _**Time Hollow**_ for his epic guess). Anyhow- on to the reviews:

_**killroy225:**_ Hope this is long enough, enjoy.

_**Angelcerise:**_ Here's the disguise, sorry it's not a girl costume. However I think the omake here might make your day.

_**Janelly Slytherin:**_ Thanks, glad that D.D. is still mysterious. Harry however will not be going back to the Wizarding world in this story, only the sequel, which will take forever to get to!

Well that's all of them. CUE OMAKE

* * *

What's in the briefcase?

"So, you'll need a disguise? Maybe I can help." D.D. said, walking back into the room.

"Do you make it a habit of eavesdropping?" Harry deadpanned.

"Yes, now I believe this will help you with your meeting." D.D. grinned, holding out a black briefcase.

Opening it, the outfit inside jumped Harry, who could only stare at D.D. and ask in a seething tone, "WHAT IS THIS?"

D.D. looked at the outfit which jumped onto Harry, "I believe that is a maid's outfit."

"And just why would I need a maid's outfit?" Harry asked confused and angry with the costume.

"Well, apparently the fangirls and, in some cases, fanboys love to see you dressed up in women's clothing. Something about how it suits you." D.D. replied.

Harry shuddered, "And you listened to them why?"

"Because, they promised to leave me out of any of their fantasies, and they promised cake." D.D. said, grinning.

"… I hate you… so…very…much" Harry said, seething with rage.

"Yeah, but who cares? I got cake, and you turned into a fangirl's wet dream." D.D. said, walking away, laughing at Harry's predicament.

"So then, where's the cake?" Harry asked.

D.D. paused, "THOSE CHEATING WHOR-"

* * *

So there, my first omake. If you want more omakes let me know. Also the poll has been expanded. Read and Review. As always I'm Orange Wind, see yah.


	8. The Plan Gone Horribly Right

**If Only It Was That Simple**

By Orange Wind (AKA Daisuke of the Dark)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Code Geass. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K. Rowling. Code Geass belongs primarily to CLAMP and Sunrise. Also, please note that Darker Than Black, is not mine, and belongs to its owner.

**Legend:** "Talking", "_Cell Phone Usage",_ _'Thinking', _**"Loud Noises",** _[Flashback]_

**Summary:** Harry decides to take the offer that death is giving, and moves on, yet not to the afterlife. Harry has no idea what he's getting into. Look out world, Harry Potter's going to knock some skulls in. SPOILERS, read at your own discretion.

**Warnings:** Spoilers in the prologue, AU, Harry with a Geass, OOC Harry, OC's, Language, Etc, Etc, Etc...

* * *

_Later at the old junkyard._

Zero, D.D. and Raijin stood facing Kallen and Ohgi.

"I see just you two then." Zero said, in an amused tone.

Ohgi looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry, we just need a little more time. If more people understoo-"

"No, the two of you will do just fine." Zero interrupted.

"Oh, come on, that's reckless. There'll be to many of them." Kallen said angrily.

"With your help clearing the task at hand will be child's play. I need this by tomorrow, all that matters is the exterior." Zero said, throwing a folded note towards Ohgi.

* * *

_The next day_

Driving down the highway, towards the military procession marching Suzaku to the courthouse, were Kallen, Raijin, and Zero. The vehicle they were driving in was Prince Clovis' private transport, or rather was meant to look like Prince Clovis' private transport.

"_Are you in position?"_ Raijin asked, talking on his phone.

"_Ohgi is in one of your old modified Knightmares in case your first plan doesn't go through. I'm hiding with a stealth generator, awaiting your signal."_ D.D.'s voice came from the other end.

"Well then, seems I'll have to give you a big enough signal." Raijin muttered. Looking ahead, he noticed the military convoy had stopped. Glancing over at Kallen, he wasn't surprised to see a thin layer of sweat on her forehead, as well as a nervous expression on her face.

"Nervous?" Raijin asked, already knowing the answer. Getting up He climbed into the back.

"Just hoping they can't tell that it's fake." Kallen replied, her hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Approaching the military convoy, they stopped. The man riding in the Sutherland turned his speakers on. "You dare desecrate his highnesses transport. Come out of there!"

The Brittanian flag on top of the vehicle began burning. In no time at all it was gone, leaving behind a figure.

Everyone stared at the figure, who was dressed in so oddly a manner. Even Jeremiah took a moment to observe the man.

Suddenly, the figure spoke, "I am ZERO!"

Around the area, people began to mutter the name of the fool who was standing up to the military.

Waiting a few moments, Jeremiah finally spoke, lifting his pistol into the air, "I've seen enough Zero. This little show of yours has gone far enough." Saying this Jeremiah shot his pistol into the air, which brought down Sutherlands to surround the vehicle.

Zero remained impassive. Jeremiah spoke once more, "First things first, why don't you lose that mask?"

Zero raised his hand towards his head, as if to remove his mask. Then twisting his hand and snapping his fingers, the top of the transport fell apart. Underneath the truck top, Raijin and a military grade capsule were revealed.

Jeremiah stared at the capsule, "What in the-?"

One of the Knightmare pilots in the back shouted out, "Lord Jeremiah, be careful he's got the-"

Suzaku yelled out, "Wait you don't understand- AH.", as the electric collar shocked him.

The surrounding people started murmuring, wondering what could have stalled the execution of the terrorist, Zero.

Jeremiah was visibly shaken, "You bastard, he's taken every Brittanian here hostage, and he's done it without them even knowing it." Jeremiah lifted his pistol aiming it towards Zero.

Zero remained undeterred, "You intend to shoot, I think you know full well what this capsule contains."

Jeremiah lowered his pistol, "Fine what are your demands?"

"An exchange, this for Kururugi." Zero stated.

Jeremiah sneered, "Like hell, he's charged with high treason for murdering a prince. I can't hand him over."

For the first time since appearing Raijin stepped forward, "Sorry to ruin the fun you two were having, but I'd like to interject with a small fact, It wasn't Kururugi who murdered Prince Clovis. That honor goes to my companion."

Inside the vehicle Kallen nervously thought, _'We are so screwed.'_

Zero continued, "For the life of one eleven, you can save the lives of countless Brittanians. I find that to be a bargain."

"He's mad I tell you. Disguising his truck as his highnesses, he'll pay the price for mocking the crown." Jeremiah motioned for the Sutherlands to raise their guns.

Faster than the eye can trace, Raijin was next to Jeremiah, "Whoa there, wouldn't want for the public to learn of Clovis' Project Orange, would you?"

Jeremiah froze, _'Orange, what is he talking about? I knew that his highness was working on something top secret but…'_

"If we don't get out of here in one piece, then I can assure you that Prince Clovis will be look on as nothing but a mistake. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Raijin whispered in Jeremiah's ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you won't get away. Even if you somehow manage to grab Kururugi, you wouldn't get more than five meters before you were shot." Jeremiah growled back.

"Let's test that then, shall we?" Raijin said, mockingly. Nodding his head towards Zero, Raijin appeared in front of him with Suzaku in his arms. Then raising his hand towards the sky, Raijin shot off a blast of lightning into the sky.

"How did he-ALL UNITS ATTACK" Jeremiah ordered.

Right before the truck was about to get shot at, Raijin aimed his hands towards the two Knightmares in front of him. Behind the vehicle, an all black Knightmare appeared. As lightning came out of Raijin's hands, a hole appeared threw the two Knightmares in the back.

Springing into action Zero, Kallen, and Raijin, with Suzaku in his arms ran towards the sides of road, and jumped off. Landing in a safety net provided by Ohgi, Zero climbed towards the front and made a speedy getaway towards the ghettos.

* * *

_In the Ghettos_

Gathered in the remnants of a theater, Raijin, Zero, and Suzaku sat.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" Suzaku Kururugi asked, once his shock collar had been removed.

"Ask you to join us, what else?" Raijin said.

"Enough Raijin, but he is right, will you join us? Put an end to the corruption that is Britannia, together we can-" Zero stated.

"So is it true, what you said, about Prince Clovis?" Suzaku interrupted.

"And if it is? Would it have changed the fact that Clovis was corrupt or maybe you still hold on to the childish hope that the world can be changed through order?" Raijin said an amused tone evident in his voice.

"Any ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything." Suzaku said walking away.

"So, the child who thinks Britannia is just misunderstood is trying to change the system from within." Raijin stated.

This was enough to get Suzaku to pause, "So what you're doing is the right way?"

"I'm not trying to say what's right or wrong, however trying to change the system from within, as a citizen that the system discriminates against, is little better than not doing anything at all." Raijin said.

"So then what's your big plan?" Suzaku asked.

* * *

_Imperial Pendragon_

Watching the news from Area 11 were a tall man, who looked to be in his mid-fifties, wearing an expensive military coat, and a young child, wearing dress clothes. Pausing on the image of Raijin firing lightning out of his hands, the older man turned towards the child.

"So Vivian, what do you suggest we do? A Geass power that strong cannot be allowed to-" The man started.

"Send Cornelia to deal with them, as well as … _him_." Vivian stated.

"You can't mean-" The man's eyes widened.

"Yes Charles, _him_." Vivian finished.

* * *

**AN:** Booya, another chapter done. This continues right off from the last chapter. I was so motivated. Also take note, that I updated Unexpected Expectations, so feel free to check it out. So, in this chapter we have some major plot development, Lelouch didn't have to use his Geass to escape Jeremiah, D.D. used one of Harry's inventions, as well as a Knightmare, Raijin made his appearance with Zero, we see more of Harry's Geass, Suzaku doesn't instantly bail on Zero, and Charles and V.V are shown.

Food for thought: Does Suzaku join Lelouch and Harry, or will he side with _him_? Who is _him_?

Let me know in the reviews, seriously. Should Suzaku join Harry and Lelouch?

Now time for the reviews:

_**Magician Girl Mirani: **_I'll send you a pm about the specs, however your review did give me some very interesting ideas. As for the issue of Magic, Harry retains his magic; however he won't be using any due to him not having his wand, which he needs to use it. However in this chapter you'll see a few instances of his magic 'boasting' his abilities, specifically Geass. Anything else I missed that's not mentioned here or in the Pm feel free to ask about. Also, there's another Omake below.

_**RebeliousOne:**_ Thanks, glad you like it. I do agree with your opinions on Ginny and Dumbles; however I hope I don't ruin your opinion of this story!

_**killroy225:**_ Ok, I appreciate the fact that you like this story so much, but could you please not ask for another chapter, it'll come when it comes.

**_Angelcerise:_ **Glad you like the omake, there's another one below.

_**Janelly Slytherin:** _Yeah, Raijin is definitely perfect, and helps cover his identity even more. Who would suspect a Brittanian of using a Japanese alias.

ON TO THE ALMIGHTY OMAKE:

* * *

D.D. marched towards an apparently abandoned building in eastern Tokyo. Walking up to the door, he knocked once. Then he knocked again.

Opening a sliding door at the top, a set of eyes appeared, and a voice asked, "Invitation."

"Right here" D.D. said, holding up a card.

"Everything seems to be in order, let me open the door." The voice said.

Soon the sounds of locks clicking, and chains rustling gave way to the large iron door opening. Stepping inside, D.D. heard the door close behind him.

Walking forward, D.D. continued until he was in what looked like a club, with the name; Dudes United Against Yaoi and Fangirls. Or DUAYF for short.

Walking up to a table, D.D. greeted the guys at the table. On the left was Itachi Uchiha, famed murderer of the Uchiha clan, and lover of pocky. Next to him was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and a 'short' tempered guy. In the middle was Ranma Saotome, heir to the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and cursed to turn into a girl whenever cold water was dumped on him. Next to Ranma was Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami and the real 'orange boy'. Finally on the Right was Hei, the Black Reaper, and the one eating the most food.

"So, what's been happening with you guys?" D.D. asked, taking a seat next to Itachi.

"You know, dying, being resurrected, finding out my brother's an ass, same old." Itachi said.

"Still trying to find the Philosopher's stone." Edward replied.

"Trying to avoid cats and cold water." Ranma said, shivering at the mention of cats.

"Regained my Shinigami powers, fighting some asshole trying to kill the old man." Ichigo stated nonchalantly.

"Trying to find Bai, and avoiding any Fangirls" Hei said.

They all froze, the shivered.

D.D. glared at Hei, "Dude, why'd you have to drop the f-bomb? You know they scare Sessomaru, I mean look at him."

Everyone glanced towards the corner, where the demon lord Sessomaru was in the fetal position.

Suddenly there was a loud slam, followed by a scream of, "THERE DOWN HERE!"

The guys looked at each other solemnly, the D.D. shouted, "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

At that moment pandemonium broke loose, as 1. Fangirls came streaming into the club, 2. Guys were mauled by said Fangirls, and 3. Fangirls began looking for D.D. and Itachi.

Deciding that they had left, the hordes of Fangirls left the club, leaving broken bodies, and crushed spirits.

After it was decided that the Fangirls were gone Itachi and D.D. came out of hiding in the rafters.

"Thanks Itachi, I owe you one." D.D. said, sighing in relief.

"No problem, but due be sure to tell Orange Wind that if he writes a fight between me and Sasuke, he better make it where I win." Itachi stated, Sharingan eyes spinning.

"It's guaranteed. No worries." D.D. said.

"Good, because I believe you have company." Itachi said, pointing a finger towards the doorway.

There in the doorway was the previously missing Fangirls.

"What do …you…mean? Itachi, help, please?" D.D. pleaded.

As the Fangirls advanced, D.D. could be heard shouting, "ITACHI YOU SON OF A –"

* * *

And there we go, my second omake. Anyways, Read and Review. This is Orange Wind, chao!


	9. In the Moment

**If Only It Was That Simple**

By Yami no Daisuke (Orange Wind)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass or Harry Potter. Code Geass belongs primarily to Ichirō Ōkouchi, CLAMP, Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment, and Gorō Taniguchi. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. All other mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.

**Legend:** "Talking", _'Thought'_, **"Powerful Being"**, _"Talking via a device"_, **Techniques**

**Summary: **When Harry Potter was slain by the killing curse, he expected to be sent to where his parents were. He didn't however, expect to be thrown into a new world, where his magic is nonexistent, and the world is controlled by an empire.

**Warnings: **Deviationfrom canon (FANFICTION), OC's, Non-regular updates, and of course, SPOILERS!

* * *

_The Next Day, undisclosed location_

A male figure is sitting in a lone room, watching a recap of yesterday's events. He smirks, leaning forward. His features come into view, showing his insane red eyes, white hair, and albino skin. He picks up a manila folder, laying on the table next to him, and opens it. His eyes look over to the figure in the corner of the room.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to travel all the way to Area Eleven to deal with some upstart terrorists." He grins. "And pray tell, why should I?"

"You know exactly why…Hadrian Potter." The figure speaks, revealing it to be V.V.

Hadrian waves his hand back and forth. "Yeah yeah, don't worry." Hadrian grins viciously. "I'll get the job done."

* * *

_In Area Eleven_

Harry startles awake, his hand clutching his chest. His breathing is erratic, and his scar is on fire. _'What was that vision I saw?'_ Harry gets out of bed, stretching. _'Why did I have that vision?'_

A knocking at his door startles Harry out of his thoughts. "Yes, come in."

The door opens, and Sayako walks in, pushing Nunnally in front of her. "Big brother, it's time to get up."

Harry smiles. "I'm up, no need to wake me." He walks over to Nunnally's wheelchair, placing a hand over her's. "So, I've got the entire day free today. What would you like to do?"

Nunnally's smile gets wider. "Sayoko has been teaching me Origami."

"Really now?" Harry looks over at Sayoko, who nods. "Are you enjoying it?"

Nunnally nods. "Yes brother, very much."

Harry smiles. "That's good."

"They say if you fold a thousand of them, you'll get your one wish completed." Nunnally says.

"Oh, and what do you wish for?" Harry asks, leaning forward.

"I wish for…the world to be a gentler place." Nunnally says, smiling.

"I'm sure, that the day your eyes can see again, the world will be a much gentler place." Harry grins, ruffling Nunnally's hair. _'I swear it.'_

* * *

_Later at the Student Council Room_

"Hey Lelouch?" Harry looks over at him. "I was wondering, have you found anything regarding the girl, C.C.?"

Lelouch shakes his head. "No, nothing at all."

Harry sighs. "I mean, yeah, we met her yesterday night, but it would help if we had some information."

"I know what you mean, we hardly know anything about her, or her connection to D.D." Lelouch says, sighing as well.

"Well, we'll just have to bear with it for now." Harry smiles, getting up.

* * *

_At the warehouse_

D.D. smirks, looking at a nearby Knightmare. _'Who knew those two would be such interesting people to hang around with. I'm no longer bored, C.C. gets a contractor, and I repay my debt to Death. Certainly this is turning out to be fun.'_

* * *

**AN:** OH DEAR KAMI-SAMA! WHERE HAVE I BEEN?! *hides behind a pillar* Please don't kill me, but in all honesty, I haven't really had the time to write. That doesn't mean I've given up, no quite the contrary. But I will have to start writing again. For those of you who have probably already seen, Unexpected Expectations is now adopted by Blazelord, so give him a hand. Sorry again for the really short chapter, and I promise another one soon, this time longer. I just thought I'd put this out to let everyone know I'm alive. Senior year is a bitch. Oh, and as for Suzaku, you'll have to wait a little bit ^_^

_**killroy225:**_ Harry's power being similar to Hei's is intentional, but yes, it is quite badass.

_**Janelly Slytherin:**_ Yep, I tend to do that.

_**Angelcerise:**_ Glad you like the Omake, unfortunately, there is no Omake here. Suzaku will be seen soon, 'him' is answered here, and C.C. is mentioned briefly.

_**Magician Girl Mirani: **_Yep, the Omake is great, or so I've been told. Suzaku will be explained soon, and I do believe I sent that PM a long while ago!

_**Remzal Von Enili:**_Please feel bad for him!

_**god of all:**_ I have, right now!

_**Korat5 & Blackholelord:**_ Indeed.

_**Magical Librarian:**_ I have to thank you, as your review was the one that notified me to write. So, on behalf of myself, and the readers, I would like to say, "Thank you!"


End file.
